Special Operations - Impossible Feats/Truelegden
This Special Operations has 5 recruitable heroes either by the normal task list or by a Covert Task List Specific to this Spec Ops. Enjoy! Mission 1 - Know my Enemy Brief - 5 Heroes are missing and Doomsday has knowledge of the missing. Mini-Boss 1 - Magnet Man/russgamemaster. Team Up - Olaf/Jacky 50A Mini-Boss 2 - Mind-Controlled Elsa. Team Up - Olaf/TWG Boss - Doomsday/PowerlessPaul. Team Up - Olaf/Jacky 50A Boss Drops - The Doomagedon and Barbarism Augmented Isotope-8 Deploys - Michael Bay, Jack Bauer, Any, 1 Dual Class. Restricted Heroes - Elsa, Wonder Woman/True, Goku, Kit Fisto, Captain Jack Harkness, and Wreck-It Ralph. Mission 2 - Split Paths ~Note - Has strike teams. Strike Team Alpha - Elsa, Olaf/TWG, Wonder Woman/True, and Shazam/True. Brief - The Pyro has gone crazy and has attacked the base in Arrendle. Mini-Boss 1 - Discord. Team Up - Olaf/TWG. Mini-Boss 2 - Solomon Grundy/True. Team Up - Shazam/True. Boss - Pyro/Lord. Team Up - Elsa. Boss Drops - Pyromatic Flamethrower and Pulpy Augmented Isotope-8 No Specific Deploys Strike Team Beta - Olaf/Jacky 50A, Luke Skywalker, Kit Fisto, and Han Solo Brief - Olaf(Jacks) believes that the rest might be in the Himalayas, but find that there is more than what they expected. Mini-Boss 1 - Jango Fett. Team Up - Kit Fisto. Mini-Boss 2 - Megatron. Team Up - Olaf/Jacky 50A. Boss - Darth Vader. Team Up - Luke Skywalker. Boss Drops - The Power of Dark and Vengeful Empowered Isotope-8 No Specific Deploys Restricted Heroes - Pyro/LordRemiem, Wreck-It Ralph, Captain Jack Harkness, and Goku. Mission 3 - Next-gen Trouble ~Note Has strike teams Strike Team Alpha - Elsa, Wreck-It Ralph, and Olaf/TWG Brief - Wreck-It Ralph has been found, and he needs our help. Mini-Boss 1 - Captain Cold. Team Up - Olaf/TWG. Mini-Boss 2 - Ultimate Flying Cybugs. Team Up - Wreck-It Ralph. Boss - Mind Controlled Medic. Team Up - Elsa. Boss Drops - The Medic' Med-Gun and Inspiring Empowered Isotope-8. No Specific Deploys Strike Team Beta - Olaf/Jacky 50A, Kit Fisto, and Han Solo. Brief - The East coast is crawling with Badies and they might have Captain Jack Harkness. Mini-Boss 1 - Brother Blood. Team Up - Olaf/Jacky 50A. Mini-Boss 2 - Joker/True. Team Up - Han Solo. Boss - Demon Sunset Shimmer. Team Up - Kit Fisto. Boss Drops - Demon's Spike and Suppressing Augmented Isotope-8. No Specific Deploys Strike Team Gamma - Wonder Woman/True, Shazam/True, and Catwoman. Brief - Wonder Woman's team is under fire in Metropolis. Mini-Boss 1 - Killer Croc. Team Up - Catwoman. Mini-Boss 2 - Prince Hans. Team Up - Wonder Woman/True. Boss - Mind Controlled Superman/True. Boss Drops - Kryptonite Spear and Vorpal Augmented Isotope-8. No Specific Deploys Strike Team Delta - Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Goku. Brief - In the Galaxy far away Trouble is on the Way. Mini-Boss 1 - Darth Vader. Team Up - Obi-Wan Kenobi. Mini-Boss 2 - Cosmonaut. Team Up - Goku. Boss - Megatron. Team Up - Luke Skywalker. Boss Drops - Cybro-Hand and Relentless Empowered Isotope-8. No Specific Deploys Restricted Heroes - Captain Jack Harkness, Batman/True, and Superman/True. Mission 4 - What Lies Ahead ~Is just like Chapter 12 Mission 2 Brief - Captain Jack Harkness has been freed from Demon Sunshine Summer's clutches and we know are finding out who was Controlling Superman, Elsa, and The Medic. Mini-Boss 1 - Discord. Team Up - Captain Jack Harkness. Mini-Boss 2 - Megatron. Team Up - Kit Fisto. Mini-Boss 3 - Doomsday. Team Up - Goku. Mini-Boss 4 - Lex Luthur. Team Up - Wonder Woman/True. Mini-Boss 5 - Mind Controlled Sergeant Calhoun. Team Up - Wreck-It Ralph. Boss - The Master. Team Up - Captain Jack Harkness Boss Drops - T.A.R.D.I.S. Key and Alienated Empowered Isotope-8 . Deploys - R2-D2, Olaf/TWG, and Animal Man Epic Boss - Trigon. Team Up - Goku. Epic Boss Drops - Old Republic Lightblade, Barbarism Augmented Isotope-8 and Alienated Empowered Isotope-8. Restricted Heroes - Sergeant Calhoun. Category:Special Operations Category:DC Comics Category:Star Wars Category:Dragon Ball Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Doctor Who Category:League of Legends Category:My Little Pony Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Transformers Category:Frozen